Something a little less than perfect
by SwtManda83
Summary: COMPLETED! FINALLY! LOL
1. Default Chapter

"What's wrong John, I thought you liked attractive women?" Nidia said, trying to get with John. "She is attractive Nidia. You know about my relationship with Amanda. Just back off alright!" "Why do you want her for anyway, she ain't willin to give herself to you sexually." Nidia said. ".and that's fine with me. I respect her wishes." John said, getting rather annoyed, "and since we seem to be playing 21 questions here, I got one of my own. You and Amanda seemed to be getting to be good friends." "So, what's that gotta do with anything?" "Why are you doing this to her?" "She's got something that I want." Nidia said, winking at him. "Yeah, and she's also got something you'll never have." Then at that, John got up and left the catering room to get prepared for his match.  
  
When he left, Nidia nodded to herself with a smile. "Yup, he's so into her." She looked towards Sean O Haire's direction and nodded at him. He nodded back at her and got up. Rena noticed the exchange as she was going to sit down. She tapped Sean's shoulder. He turned and Rena addressed him, "What's going on?" "Well, we're putting John and Amanda's relationship to a test." Sean said. "Excuse me? What test shall I ask?" Nidia came over and said, "Well, I know Amanda's been hurt before as well as you do. I don't want to see her hurting anymore. So I am putting John through a little test and he is passing with flying colors so far." "So what's he gotta do with all this?" Rena asked, pointing towards Sean's direction. Sean came back from throwing his trash away and said, "I'm gonna hit on Amanda.basically the same thing that she's doing." Stephanie intervened and said, "Why are you guys doing this anyway? I mean, those two are practically head over heels for each other." "Every relationship needs a test.and they haven't had one." Nidia said. "You realize that this whole thing might blow up in your face, don't you?" Rena asked, Stephanie agreed.  
  
Amanda spotted John in the hallway getting ready for his match, so she decided to surprise him. "Having fun?" John stopped what he was doing and wrapped his arms around her. "Always." They gave each other a quick kiss and pulled away. "You looked like you had a lot on your mind. Care to share?" They sat down on the chairs nearby. "I was in the catering room and Nidia was trying to come on to me." Amanda looked downward and said, "and then what happened?" John looked at Amanda, "I turned her down. Amanda, don't look like that. Remember what I told you?" "Yeah, I remember..I'm just upset at Nidia." "Amanda, don't get like that yet. Let's wait a while and see where this thing goes, if it goes at all." "Okay. I'll wait." Amanda said. "Do you have anything to keep you occupied? I mean, I'm gonna be busy tonight." "I'm gonna be talking to my mom on the phone, but afterwards.I guess I'll play it by ear." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'll be fine. I can't expect you to drop everything for my sake, I'll be fine John." Amanda said with a smile. "Alright, only if you're sure. I have to go and talk to Eddie about our match and prepare." "Okay, I guess I'll see you whenever you're done." "Alright." John said. He gave Amanda a quick kiss and walked off to the locker room area.  
  
Amanda just got off the phone with her mother when she heard someone's voice from behind. "Feeling bored?" She turned around to see who it was. It was just Stephanie. "Hi Stephanie, no I'm not bored. I actually just got off the phone with my mom." Stephanie sat next to her. "How's she doing?" "She's fine." "Did you know that Nidia tried to hit on John in the catering room?" "No, what happened?" She was sworn not to say anything about what Nidia and Sean were doing. Stephanie did have a feeling that this whole thing might not turn out the way they think or want it to turn out. "John told me that Nidia was just trying to come on to John and he turned her down. He didn't really say anything but that." Stephanie's random thought If John told Amanda about what Nidia did, then Amanda will definitely tell John what Sean does!! This doesn't look too good at all! "Well, there's a good thing that came from all of that then." "What's that?" "The fact is, now you know that John really loves and cares about you." Stephanie answered. Amanda nodded and smiled to herself. "Hey, I have to get back to work.catch you later?" Stephanie said. "Of course." They hugged each other and Stephanie walked off.  
  
John was in the locker room. He and Eddie had just finished talking about their match. "Hopefully, we'll be able to pull it all off." Eddie said. "Yeah, it's gonna be hot." John replied. "So, tell me John. What else did Nidia do anyway?" "Nothing much, she was just trying to come on to me and I turned her down and left." "Wow. Why would she wanna do that to Amanda for? Aren't they good friends or something?" Eddie asked, curiously. "Yeah they are.or were, rather." "Well, at least nothing happened, right?" "Yeah, definitely." Just then Sean O Haire got up from the bench, nodded towards Eddie and John; then left to go find Amanda.  
  
Amanda was actually debating whether to confront Nidia now, or take John's advice and see what happens. At least I know that I can trust him. She thought to herself. It got Amanda steamed up inside at the thought of Nidia wanting to do something like this to her. Amanda told Nidia about the times she's gotten hurt by guys in the past. She didn't exactly tell Nidia every single thing that happened in her life.but on the road, Nidia was one of Amanda's best friends. John has talked to Amanda about possibly joining him on the road.permanently; as in working for the WWE. She wasn't quite sure. She enjoyed the people on the road and all, but inside she wasn't sure if she really wanted it. Amanda felt that it wouldn't be right for her to work in the WWE half-assed because there are so many people that love this business.  
  
"Am I disturbing anything important?" Amanda turned around and saw Sean O Haire. "Oh hey Sean. No you're not disturbing me. I was just thinking, that's all." "About what, may I ask?" Sean said, sitting across from her. "John was trying to convince me to work here. I was thinking about whether I really wanted to do it or not." Amanda said. "That's not all you're thinking about though, is it?" Sean said, thinking of a way to come on to Amanda. He really hated to do this, but Nidia talked him into helping. "No, it's not." Amanda admitted. "I'm all ears." "You were in the catering room, weren't you?" Amanda asked. "Yeah, I was," Sean started, "You're talking about the Nidia thing that happened, right?" "Yeah, what do you know about it?" "Nothing happened. Nidia kept coming on to John and he kept ignoring her, telling her to back off. Things like that." "Oh okay." Then there was this silence afterwards and it made both of them weird, for the most part anyway. Sean stared at Amanda for about a few minutes. Amanda felt his gaze on her and it made Amanda feel uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Amanda blushed at what he said. "Thanks. John says that a lot." "Can I ask you something?" Sean said, looking at her. "Sure, what's on your mind?" "Do you love John?" Amanda was shocked at the question. "Excuse me?!" "Do you love him?" "Of course I do. What kind of question is that. "Shit, I can't do this!" Sean sighed loudly. "What do you mean by that?" Amanda asked, looking at him. "Okay Amanda, I'm not gonna lie. Nidia hit on John to test his loyalty to you and I was supposed to.." "Try and see if I'd be loyal to John." Amanda finished for him. Sean nodded. "Amanda, don't get mad at me or her, okay." "I'm not mad." "It's just that Nidia knows how hurt you were in the past and she doesn't want anything to happen to you. That's why she tried to come on to John earlier." Amanda suddenly became relaxed and calm. She didn't suspect Nidia of going that far. They haven't even known each other for that long. She stood up and Sean got her attention before she left. "You guys aren't mad at us, are you?" "I'm not mad. I think it's a sweet gesture on you and Nidia's part. I'm sure that once I tell John everything that you told me, I'm sure that he won't be upset, but then again.there aren't any guarantees either. See you later." Sean got up and holler after her, "Where are you going?" Amanda stopped and turned around, "Going to see Nidia. Relax Sean. Like I said before, I'm not mad. I'm just gonna let her know that I know what she was really doing." Sean exhaled a sigh of relief and said bye to Amanda before walking the opposite way.  
  
"Hey Nidia." Amanda said, walking inside the women's locker room. She sat down next to Nidia and said, "I know about what happened in the catering room." "Amanda, listen to me.I." Amanda put a hand up to stop Nidia from going any further. "I have to be honest with you. When John told me what happened, I was mad. A little while ago however, Sean told me everything. He told me that he was supposed to hit on me, just like you came on to John. He also told me why you did it and I want to thank you for what you tried to do, that is before Sean couldn't stand it anymore and just came out with it." Nidia was calm again, "So you're not mad at me?" "No, I'm not mad. John on the other hand, I'm not really sure. Like I told Sean, There aren't any guarantees." Amanda said. "Amanda, I just don't want to see you hurt." "I know that. Thank you." Nidia and Amanda hugged each other and Amanda pulled away. "Let me go find John and tell him everything." Amanda said, seeing that John's match was done. "Alright, see you girl."  
  
When Amanda left the locker room, Torrie sat at the bench by her. "Glad it didn't turn into a blood bath." Nidia smiled at her. They both saw the way she is whenever she gets mad and they know it all too well.  
  
When John walked backstage through the curtain, Amanda was there to congratulate him, as always. They pulled away and John asked, "You didn't get to Nidia, did you?" with a suspicious eye. "I talked to her.that is after I talked to Sean." "Huh?" John was confused. "Let me tell you in the hotel tonight, okay?" "Alright." So they both walked backstage to the locker room area.  
  
"So.that whole thing was a set-up?" John asked, spitting into the sink after brushing his teeth. "Yeah, pretty much and I talked to Nidia afterwards." Amanda added. John turned the lights off and he took off his shirt, "There wasn't any bloodshed?" "Ha Ha, very funny John. No.everything's fine now." "You mad at Sean?" Amanda asked him as John was lying down on the bed next to her. "Why should I be? I mean, he didn't come on to you or anything like that. I'm cool." Amanda took out her lap top and logged on to her college's website. "What are you doing baby?" "Registering for my fall 2003 semester classes." Amanda answered him. "Why don't you just sleep and worry about that tomorrow when we're on the plane?" "I'm not really that tired yet." John grabbed the remote for the television and said, "neither am I."  
  
John was still watching television and Amanda was looking through the manual, comparing her major she chose to Early Childhood Education major that she was thinking about. John glanced over and said, "You having second thoughts on the Special Education Major?" "Yeah, pretty much. I mean I can do a lot more with a degree in early childhood education." John sat up, kissed her cheek and said, "Well, you know that whatever you decide to do, I'll be there all the way." "Thanks. Where are you going?" "Nowhere. Nature's calling me." John said with a smile.  
  
Amanda had finished writing an email to her advisor about the major she was now interested in. She has also called her mother if she could go into the office to fill up the change of major form for her. When John came out of the bathroom, Amanda put her laptop and college major manual away. "Done?" He asked. "Yeah.but I'm not really that tired yet." Amanda said. Then suddenly John winked at her and Amanda knew exactly what he was thinking, she smiled and nodded. 


	2. chpt 3

The next morning, John was just sitting on the chair by the bed, watching Amanda sleep. He had just come back from the hotel cafeteria. He didn't have the heart to wake Amanda up, so he picked out a ham, egg and melted cheese bagel, along with her usual orange juice. That bagel sandwich is her favorite to have every morning. He didn't know what it was about Amanda that makes him stop his thoughts sometimes. John sometimes wondered why he deserved someone like her. Amanda is very understanding to his schedule and she doesn't get upset when he calls her so late in the evening or really early in the morning.  
  
"Morning." Amanda said, finally awake. "Morning, I picked you up some breakfast when I was down there in the cafeteria. I didn't have the heart to wake you." John said, motioning to the bagel sandwich and orange juice he had sitting on the table. "Alright, let me just go into the bathroom real quick." When Amanda came out and sat at the table to eat her breakfast, she realized that John didn't go to the gym. "Don't you usually go to the gym after breakfast?" "Yeah, I came back in here to get freshened up and then I saw you sleeping." John said. ".and my sleeping has to stop you from working out.how?" Amanda said, rather confused. "Well, I saw you sleeping and I just wanted to sit here and watch you sleep." He said with that damn good smile of his. Amanda finished the last of her bagel sandwich and said, "Well, I'll go with you to the gym. I could use a workout anyway."  
  
(In the arena) John and Amanda were watching a dark match on the monitor and Amanda just realized that she had classes next Wednesday; meaning she only had 4 more days of being with John. "I just realized something John." "What?" John's attention turned to Amanda. "I only have 4 more days to travel with you. Classes start on Wednesday." "Then in that case, we'll make the best of what we have. Don't worry about it so much, okay?" "Alright." Amanda smiled.  
  
(Amanda and Rena chatting in the diva locker room) "When are you two getting married already?" Rena asked. Amanda nearly spit out her soda when she heard the question. "What?" Rena returned with a napkin and sat down by her. "I mean, you and John are like a hand in glove.two peas in a pod. Can you just see it? Amanda Cena." "Rena! He'll ask me when he's ready." We just looked at each other for a quick second and then we laughed. "You're crazy Rena." ".and you're in love." "I know." 


	3. new beginnings

John and Amanda sat, waiting for her plane to head back to Pennsylvania. Amanda had classes on Wednesday. John hated to see Amanda go, but her happiness is all that mattered to him. Amanda wanted to finish her college education and he knew it. After all, she stood by John through his wrestling career and hasn't complained one bit! It's the least he could do for Amanda.  
  
They announced her flight and they both stood up. John wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm gonna miss having you with me." "I know you will. Do you promise to call everyday, no matter what time it is?" "Cross my heart." John smiled. "I love you so much John." "I love you too, Amanda." They shared a quick kiss and then Amanda headed to the plane.  
  
John drove back to the hotel with thoughts running through his mind. He was reflecting on his relationship with Amanda and decided that she was the one that he wanted to settle down with. He stopped at a stoplight and instead of heading back to the hotel, he made a right turn and headed to a jewelry store that he saw on the way to the airport. He realized that this whole thing is "spur of the moment" but he felt that it was the right thing to do.  
  
(Nidia and Rena chatting at the hotel cafeteria)  
  
"I wish that John would propose to Amanda already." Rena said. "I know what you mean. Amanda and John are nuts for each other and he makes it soooo obvious that he wants to settle down with her. They should elope or something and get it over with." "He'll propose to her when he's good and ready." Rena and Nidia jumped slighty and saw that Stephanie was there. Rena moved toward the window so Stephanie could sit down. Stephanie asked the waiter for coffee and started to say, "I agree that John and Mandy are perfect for each other, but it takes a lot for a guy to get down on his knee and ask a woman to marry him." "How do you know so much about this?" Rena asked and smirked. "2 reasons. This is number one," Stephanie held up her left hand to reveal a diamond engagement ring, "Number two, it took Paul a lot to come out with the question more so than getting on his knee." "He asked you to marry him?! I am so happy for you!" Nidia cried out. "It's about time if you ask me." Rena said, smiling.  
  
(Amanda's graduation)  
  
Everyone showed up for Amanda's graduation. Torrie Wilson and Billy Kidman, Nidia, Trish Stratus, Shane and Marissa Macmahon, Stephanie and Paul, Shane Helms, Matt, Jeff and Amy, Rena. And of course John was there too. John made sure that he took a front row seat so that Amanda could easily spot him. Trish, Torrie and Billy, Shane and Marissa and Jeff. The others had to go to the second row.  
  
"This is so exciting! I can't believe that Amanda was chosen to speak." Trish said. John corrected her. "Amanda wanted to speak. She signed up for it." "It's so cool. I even got my camera with me and brought extra film." Amanda's mother sneeked towards John and said, "I think we got our video cameras mixed up." John looked at the video camera and they switched. Then her mother went back to her seat.  
  
The ceremony was over and Amanda went to the large group of people that came to see her. She greeted her family and then went over to John. "I'm so proud of you baby!!" Amanda then hugged everyone and Trish said, "Congratulations Mandy!!!"  
  
Later they went to a restaurant, as a gift from Stephanie and Shane Macmahon. Matt stood up with his wine (I turned 21 in this story.YIPPY) and made a toast. "I'd like to make a toast to Amanda. To the most sweetest, laid-back, caring and understanding person we know. I know that you will make a great teacher. We all wish you nothing but happiness." Everyone raised their glasses and drank a sip. (10 minutes later) Everyone was done and we were all chatting. John stood up from his seat signaled for me to come with him. So I stood up and walked in front of the table with John where we could see them. Everyone's attention was brought to the both of us. "Amanda, I was trying to figure out a good time to ask you this and I think that this is it, since everyone and your family is here." "Ask me what?" John got down on one knee and he could see a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Amanda, you've stood by me through everything since we've met and I don't think that the lord could've given me a better gift. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" John looked up at Amanda and she was beginning to cry. Amanda looked at everyone at the table to see their reactions. Rena had tears in her eyes and so did Amy, Trish, Torrie and Nidia. Amanda looked at John and said, "Yes!" 


	4. drama

John stood up and they both hugged so tightly and shared a quick kiss. They pulled away to go back so that everyone could congratulate them. Amanda saw Rena and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you Mandy!" "Thanks," Amanda began, "Rena, I want to ask you something." "Sure sweetie." "I want to have 2 maids of honor. One will be my best friend, Ashley, whom I've known for 17 yrs. I want you to be the other one. Will you?" Rena and Amanda hugged and she answered, "It would be an honor!"  
  
The next morning while Amanda was sleeping, John was on the phone with her mother. He wanted to know if there are any Filipino traditions that the groom should know about. John knew how close Amanda was to her culture. (The conversation)  
  
Amanda's Mom: Well John, there a lot of traditions in our culture, but most of them are old. There is this one thing that the groom has to do.  
  
John: What's that?  
  
Amanda's Mom: The day before the wedding when we meet your parents and of course you and Amanda are going to be there. You have to bring a roast pig to the house."  
  
John: Okay. Where do you suggest I get a roast pig?  
  
Amanda's mom: There's this Filipino store called PhilTrade. It's in Passaic, NJ. Just tell Amanda about it. She knows about it. The first floor is a store, upstairs is little restaurant where you can eat. She knows. You can order the roast pig there in the restaurant area, but you have to tell them about it 3 weeks in advance."  
  
John: Okay. Thanks.  
  
Amanda's Mom: Your welcome. And John?  
  
John: Yes?  
  
Amanda's Mom: I want you to know that how her father feels about you is not how Andrew and I feel. I know that you are going to continue to make her very happy. Andrew feels the same way. We'll try and work on her father.  
  
John: Thank you. That means a lot.  
  
Amanda's Mom: Take care of yourselves and tell her to call when she has the time.  
  
John: I'll tell her. Bye.  
  
Amanda's Mom: Bye. (End of conversation)  
  
(A/N: okay here's the gist of it. I wanted to some drama to this story and not make it your usually sap story. This idea came last minute. Sorry)  
  
(John's perspective) I know how much this hurts Amanda right now; not having her father's support and all. When Amanda took me with her to meet her parents, I got the feeling that he didn't really like me. Amanda was in the kitchen with her mom, helping her cook. I accepted Amanda's younger brother, Andrew's, invitation to black a game on his PS2 with him. As he was setting it up, I could see her dad walking upstairs. (Flashback)  
  
Amanda's dad got up and walked upstairs. John had a confused but kind of hurt look on his face. "Hey John." Andrew said. John turned his attention to Andrew. Andrew spoke, "Don't worry about my dad." "Why does he seem mad at me? Did I do or say something that I shouldn't have?" "Nothing like that. It's that when Amanda called the house and told our mom that you wrestled for the WWE the phone was on speaker and my dad heard. It's the fact that you're a wrestler and you guys travel so much. It's also because you're white and for some odd reason, our dad wants Amanda to be with a Filipino. It's all just strange." Andrew handed John a controller and he continued, "I don't understand his logic and neither does our mom. Don't worry though. I trust you with my sister. You're a good guy John. My mom and I see it." "Thanks. Means a lot man." "Anytime." Then after they gave each other pound, they began playing. 


	5. planning

(End of flashback)  
  
Amanda woke up and said, "You know, I heard you talking to my mom." "You did.I thought you were sleeping." John asked, as Amanda got out of bed. "I was, but I couldn't get to sleep." Amanda answered as she kissed him before going into the bathroom.  
  
(John's perspective) It's amazing to me how she stays so strong through all of this. Amanda is a very family-oriented person and when her father didn't approve of us. It was a low blow for her. I wish there was something I can do to ease the pain she is feeling inside, but I know there's nothing I can do. All I can do is be there for her and love her.  
  
"So Amanda?" John began, as Amanda came out of the bathroom. "Yeah?" "What's this PhilTrade store that your mother told me about?" "It's in Passaic, NJ. The next time we're in NJ together.I'll show you."  
  
(PPV)  
  
While John was preparing for his match and also thinking of Lyrics, Amanda was in the divas locker room and they were just chatting. "Did you guys set a date yet?" Trish asked. "Not yet. We will soon." Amanda said, smiling. Very few people knew about the situation with her dad not approving, but Rena did. Rena thought it best not to bring it up in front of the other ladies. She felt that Amanda didn't need any added stress on her. (5 minutes later) Soon all the divas left and there was only Amanda and Rena left. Rena scooted by Amanda and said, "Did you try to talk to your dad?" "I called last night, while John was out with Brock and Chris." Amanda said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Rena was obviously concerned. She put an arm around Amanda and said, "What happened?" "He said that he doesn't give us his blessing and that he won't be at the wedding." "Oh, honey.I'm so sorry." Amanda cried on her shoulder and then pulled away. "He said since I'm with John. He no longer has a daughter." Amanda cried on Rena's shoulder as Rena was comforting her. Just then Trish came inside and heard Amanda crying. Trish mouthed to Rena, "What happened?" Rena just shook her head and mouthed, "I can't say." Trish nodded in understanding, and with concern. Trish felt that if Amanda wanted to tell her then she will. Then she walked out and Rena continued, "Does John know all of this?" "I didn't tell him." "He should know, honey. He been there for you through everything else." Amanda pulled away and said, "I know I should and I will."  
  
(A/N: IN THIS STORY, vince macmahon is Amanda's godfather)  
  
"Why doesn't her father approve of you? I don't get it." Shane Helms asked. "It's because I'm white and I'm a wrestler." "The wrestler thing, I can understand. I mean we do travel a whole lot," Dwayne(Rock) said, "But the race thing is really shallow. If Amanda's father has a good head, then he'll come around." Then there was a knock on the door. "John, Amanda needs you." "Alright." John walked out and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong?" "I can't say. She told me all about it. I just feel that it would be best if you hear it from her." "Okay, thanks." "No problem."  
  
John found Amanda in the catering room, drinking capaccino. (He knows that Amanda can't drink coffee) He sat beside her and said, "Rena told me that you need me. What's wrong?" Amanda told him what happened on the phone with her dad, when John was out with Chris and Brock. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." John said, kissing her cheek. "It's not your fault baby," Amanda smiled, "You can't be stuck with me all the time. It's okay."  
  
(Rena, Nidia, Trish, Amy, Ashley and Amanda at John and Amanda's house)  
  
"Ooooh! I like this wedding dress." Trish said, giving Amanda the magazine. She looked at it. It was a traditional off the shoulder, A-line dress. The veil was so beautiful. It was long and had a cross embroidered it. The rest of the girls looked at it as well. They all agreed on it. "This is so exciting! I can't believe the day is coming in 4 months!" Amy said. "Hey Amanda," Ashley said, taking out a framed photo of Jordan Knight, "Remember that promise we made?" "Yes. I remember..it's been such a long time." Trish, Amy, Nidia and Rena looked at them in confusion. Ashley explained it. "Okay, back when New Kids on the block were the hottest thing Amanda and I made a promise." Amanda finished, "The promise was that whoever got married first had to say good-bye to Jordan Knight the day before the wedding." "That's cute." Trish said. "I think it's so cool that you were able to keep that promise after all this time." Nidia said. "Bachlorette Party!!" Amy yelled. "Let's definitely do it!!" Trish said, excited. 


	6. To the haters

This is to all the haters out there! If you want John and Torrie to end up together, then why don't you write a story and do it yourself. This is MY story and I'll write it the way I see fit. No one is making you read my story. It's a free country!! You wouldn't listen to music or watch a televison program if you absolutely hated it? Would you? So why should my story and the way I like to write make any difference? Like I said, "If you want John and Torrie, do it yourself!  
  
To those who praise me, I say thank you. Your words are kind and generous(  
  
Helms-asianqt_83 


	7. kissing, friends and support

John was in a parking lot in NYC. He had just finished an autograph session and was heading to a radio station for an interview. Just then as he looked as his rental, standing next to it was someone he never thought he'd see again. It was his ex-girlfriend. "What are you doing here?" John asked. "Just come to say hi." The woman said, walking closer to him. "What do you want Sheila?" John said. He still remember all too well what she did to him. "You." She answered, wrapping her arms around his neck. John pulled away and said, "I'm engaged to be married. Leave me alone." John said, getting to the driver's side of the car. Sheila turned John around and kissed him.  
  
Meanwhile, Torrie came out and was looking for her car, but instead she saw something that kind of upset her. John was kissing another woman?! She couldn't believe it. The nerve of that two-timing weasel! Torrie decided to walk up and get the story.  
  
As John pushed Sheila away, Torrie came up to them. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing John?! I thought you loved Amanda!" "Torrie, I wasn't kissing her. She kissed me!" "Yeah, sure and I'm Cleopatra! Who is this tramp anyway!" Torrie yelled. "She's an ex from high school. Listen Torrie," Torrie cut him off, "Save it John!" and then Torrie walked to her rental and drove off. John was angry and frustrated as he turned to Sheila, "Don't ever come near me again! You hear me?!" "Ya know John," Sheila began, "They say that high school sweethearts are forever." "Go find someone else to give you a good ride. I have to go. You better hope that she didn't already tell my fiancé what just happened!" With that, he got in his car and drove off. Leaving his ex-girlfriend alone in the parking lot.  
  
(Back to the "wedding planners")  
  
"I'll go over the invitations with John when he gets back." Amanda said, as Rena came over with a tray of drinks for everyone. Just then the phone rang. Trish picked it up. (Conversation AC is Amanda, TW is Torrie Willson and TS is Trish Stratus)  
  
TS: Hello? TW: Hi Trish, is Amanda there? TS: Yeah, you sound mad, what's wrong?  
  
TW: John and I were done with out session and he was in the parking out way before me. I come out and I see him kiss another woman. TS: WHAT?! TW: it was his ex from high school. Put Amanda on. TS: Okay.  
  
AC: Hi Torrie. TW: Mandy, I got some news and I don't know how to break it to you. (more concerned) AC: Just say it Torrie. I'm sure that whatever it is, it can't be that bad. TW: I'm not sure you'll feel the same about this. AC: Why? What happened? TW: Okay, here's what happened. After the autograph session John went straight to the rental, or so he said. About 10 minutes later or so, I come out onto the parking lot and I saw John kissing another girl.  
  
Amanda suddenly fell silent. She was shocked! Why would John do this to her? Amy was there behind Amanda, placing her hand on her shoulder for support.  
  
AC: Who was she. TW: He told me it was an ex girlfriend of his from high school. Honey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you. AC: No, I'm happy you did Torrie and for the record, I don't hate you. TW: Alright, sorry I can't be there. I'll see on Tuesday for the tapings? AC: Probably. TW: Alright hun. Bye. AC: Bye.  
  
Amanda hung up the phone and stayed silent. So did Trish, Nidia, Rena, Ashley and Amy. Amanda started crying and buried her head in her hands. Amy put an arm around her and let Amanda cry. "I'm so sorry Amanda." Rena said. Everyone nodded. They wanted to say something, but it was one of those situations where you wanted to say something, but you couldn't think of anything to say for fear that you might say the wrong thing. Amy continued to let her cry as the rest of them sat close to Amanda and placed their hand on her to assure her that Amanda had their support. 


	8. forgiveness or no wedding

(A/N: Okay now. I was pondering whether or not to continue this story because I have been so busy. I have classes over at college and I work. This is a rare time for me to update and I've been dying myself to know what is going to happen, since I plan this whole thing by memory. For those that are curious. I'm 20 yrs old..LOL. Very busy too. In other words, sorry for the delay)  
  
(Late that afternoon)  
  
Everyone had left the house and Amanda was sitting there and thinking. 10 minutes later, John walked in the house and Amanda stood there in the living room, in frustration. John saw Amanda's face and he knew that Torrie must have told her over the phone earlier. "I didn't kiss her baby." John said. Amanda just gave him that look that let him know he was in trouble. "Don't give me that bullshit John, it takes two to tango!" John mentally slapped himself for letting it come out wrong. "Amanda, can you let me explain?" Amanda was going to say no, but she felt that he owed her that. "Alright John, spill now!" It was obvious to John that Amanda was about to blow a gasket, so he began. "That woman that kissed me was just some girl I used to date back in high school. Torrie and I were done with the autograph session so I went ahead to the car. I looked up and she was leaning against the car. I told her so many times to get lost and all that, but she wouldn't budge. That's when she laid one on me and that's when Torrie walked in the parking lot." There was silence after John told her what happened. Amanda's been through a cheating boyfriend, so she knew better than to believe him right off the bat. There was no doubt that she did love him, but how does she know that he won't do it again? On the other hand, John had never done this before. "Do you still have feelings for her?" Amanda asked, with an expressionless face. "She cheated on me with a good friend of mine." "You DIDN'T answer the damn question!" "No Amanda. No I don't have feelings for her." John walked closer to her and went to put his hand on her cheek, but she slapped it away. "How do I know you're not gonna cheat on me again?" "I won't. I would never cheat on you." "Prove it to me then." "What?!" "Prove it John, prove to me that what you tell me really happened. If I find out that what you just said is a complete lie, the wedding is OFF!" With that she took her jacket and went to the hotel to talk to Rena. She needed to get her head straight.  
  
When John heard the door slam, he slumped on the couch. How was he going to prove that that really happened. He sure as hell wasn't gonna try and hunt his high school ex down, that's for sure. Just then the phone rang. John let it ring until the answering machine picked it up. He didn't feel like taking any calls at all. (Answer machine) * Amanda and I aren't available to take your call, so just leave a message and a phone number. We'll call back. BEEP * (Message) * Hey John, it's Sean O Haire. Listen, I was taking my usual jog when I saw that chick lean against your car waiting for you. I hid behind a bush and saw everything that happened. If you want, I can talk to Amanda. Give me a call. Later. * (End of message) John could not believe his luck! He didn't think there was anyone there. He immediately gave him a call.  
  
(Amanda and Rena)  
  
Amanda had told Rena everything that happened with John. It was evident that Amanda was upset. Rena had never been in that situation before so she didn't want to tell her the wrong thing. "Well Amanda, maybe you should go back and talk it out with John.calmly. You never know what will happen." "You think I should?" "Of course you should! You know the key to a healthy marriage is how well you deal with the unexpected, just think of this whole thing as a pre-marital obstacle." "Pre-marital obstacle?" Amanda smiled. "Well, you know what I mean."  
  
Sean had just sat down after arriving to John and Amanda's home. John gave him a beer. "Hey, thanks for helping me out with this whole thing. It means a lot to me.and so does Amanda. I can't think of what I'd do without her." "It's no problem man." Just then, Amanda walked in and hung her jacket. She walked into the living room and saw John and Sean sitting and chatting it up. Instead of the usual hug and kiss, she was on her way to the bedroom. "Amanda wait." Amanda stopped and turned around, facing John. Sean stood up and faced Amanda. "Amanda, I saw everything that happened." Amanda sat on the couch and said, "I'm listening." "I was taking a jog when I saw a woman leaned against John's car, so I hid behind some bushes to watch everything." "Okay." Sean continued, "John came out and had an angry look on his face. I couldn't make out everything he said but one of them was when he told her to get lost. That's when she kissed him. I saw Torrie come out and accuse him of cheating. I looked towards John and that chick and I didn't hear anything, but he had an angery look and drove off." Sean said. He had hoped that she believed the story, coming from a second party. Sean could tell how much John loved him. John looked towards Amanda for an answer. He knew about her dad not approving of them. This is just the last thing they both needed. "Thanks Sean." Amanda said. "No problem. I hope that everything works out. I gotta get going." Sean said as he left. When they both heard the door shut. Amanda got up and said, "I'm sorry for thinking that you'd cheat on me." "Amanda, I understand why you did. I'm just thankful this whole thing is behind us." 


	9. heart broken by one, mended by another

(In Shane Helms house)  
  
Amy went to Shane's house when she got back in NC. That's where Matt was anyway. Amy was so outraged that John would be so damn stupid! She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Waiting there on the step, she thought about how Shane would react to the whole thing. Shane has had a thing for Amanda ever since John introduced her to everyone during one of the PPVs. In any case, John and Amanda are supposed to get married in 4 months! "This whole thing has gotta be weighing her down." Amy thought. Just then someone finally answered the door. "Oh hey Ames, sorry it took long to answer, come in." Shane said, closing the door after Amy got inside.  
  
Amy and Shane walked into the living room of his house. She sat next to Matt on the couch. "How's the wedding planning coming along? Mandy's gotta be excited." Matt asked. "Pretty good. She's happy about it." Amy said, putting on a fake smile. She hoped that no one noticed. Matt looked at Amy. Shane noticed her unusual fake smile as well. "Amy, I know that fake smile just as much as Matt," Shane began, "What's wrong? The wedding's not off or anything, is it?" For Amanda's sake, he hoped not. However, deep down inside of him, he hoped so. Knowing how terrible that would sound, he kept it to himself. He's always been attracted to her, but because they were on separate shows, he couldn't do much about it. He always secretly hoped that by some freak chance, John and Amanda would split.  
  
"Amy, what happened over there?" Matt asked. Amy took a deep breath, exhaled and began. "Well, we were all excited and helping Amanda plan everything and just basically chatting it up. Her phone rang and since Trish was next to it, she picked it up. It was Torrie. According to Trish, Torrie sounded angry. Anyway, as Amanda was talking to Torrie on the phone, she had this look of shock on her face and tears started to come down." "What happened?" Shane asked. Amy continued, "Torrie was coming out of the parking lot after her autograph session with John and she caught him kissing another woman." "That asshole!" Matt said. "Doesn't he know how good John must have it with her?" Shane said in anger. Amy and Matt glanced at each other and nodded. They both knew that Shane definitely was into Amanda.  
  
(2 months later)  
  
Amanda decided to go with John to the PPV. It was great to see Amy and Trish again. As much as she liked hanging around Rena and Nidia, she missed hanging with Trish and Amy. The three of them were sitting on equipment cases and chatting.  
  
"So everything is fine between you and John?" Amy asked. "Yeah. I told him later that night that I'd only give him one last chance and now we're fine." Amanda stated. "That's great to hear." Trish said. "Hey guys, let me ask you something?" "Sure." Trish said. "Fire away." Amy said. "What going on with Shane? I mean for the past month and a half he's sounded strange on the phone and just earlier when I went to say hi to him, he said it back and just left. Do you know what's going on?" "Not really, but if ya want I can ask him for you." Trish said. Amy felt she had an idea of what's going on. She remembered Matt telling her that Shane wanted to tell Amanda exactly how he felt about her, but when he heard that Amanda and John were alright, he didn't look too happy. "I really hope that he's not actually thinking about it." Amy thought to herself. "What about you Amy," Trish asked, "Have you noticed anything with Shane?" "No.no not really."  
  
(Matt, Shannon and Crash)  
  
"Where's John?" Matt asked. They were supposed to be preparing for a match, but John was no where in the locker room. John was always here 10 minutes before to get ready. "It's not like him to forget about something like this, or be late for that matter." Crash said. Shannon just nodded in agreement. He looked towards Matt and asked, "What's up with you?" "You know what Shan, I smell some fishy." "Don't look at me, I bathed before I got here." Crash said. "No, that's not what I mean." Matt sat up and said, "I'll be back." The door closed before Shannon and Crash could say anything.  
  
Meanwhile, Amanda headed towards the parking lot in search of John's rental, which had her phone inside. "Hey Mandy, wait up!" She turned around to see Shane. "Oh..hey Shane, what's up?" "I just want to apologize for the way I've been acting lately. Mind if we talk?" "If you mind walking out to John's rental with me." "Sure." So Amanda and Shane walked out to the car. (In the parking lot) Shane and Amanda were chatting when Amanda spotted not only the car, but she also caught John do something that he shouldn't be. Shane saw it too and he couldn't believe it! Again!! "John, what the fuck are you doing with this slut?!" "Umm..I didn't." "You didn't think that I'd catch you?!" "She's an attractive woman. I'm only human! Shane, wouldn't you do the same thing?" "No." Amanda got so pissed off. "You know John, I thought I knew you well, but it's obvious to me that I don't know you at all." Amanda broke down in tears and Shane let her cry on him. Shane thought it best not to say anything. Just then Amanda took off her ring and the necklace. "Take this back! I'm going back to the house to collect all of my things." Amanda said, taking her phone. She walked back by Shane and the other girl said, "Well, I am his high school sweetheart." "WAS I TALKING TO YOU? SHUT UP!" "Come on Mandy," Shane said, "Let's go inside."  
  
Shane and Amanda got back inside to see Matt, Jeff, Amy, Nidia, Trish, Rena, Torrie, Billy Kidman, and everyone else there waiting by the locker room. Amanda looked up from Shane's shoulder and said, "You all heard?" "You'd be surprised how far your voice carries." Trish said with a smile. "Yeah, just hope that you never get mad at me," Matt said with a smirk, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm gonna go back and find a place to live." "Why don't you stay with me?" Shane asked. "You sure you don't mind Shane?" "Nah! I could use the company. It kinda gets lonely sometimes when you live at a house by yourself anyway. So what do you say?" "Alright. Thanks." "Anytime." Shane smiled. "Do you guys mind it if you help put my things in Shane's place. The furniture is all John's.I'll come with you." "We don't helping," Matt said, "but are you are sure you want to come with us?" "It might not help." Torrie said with concern. ""I need to, you won't know what stuff is mine." "Okay, but only if you're up to it." Shane said. 


	10. living with shane

(2 months later)  
  
(Amanda's perspective) Moving in and living with Shane isn't as tough as I thought it was going to be. I mean, we're friends and all that, but because John is on Smackdown and Shane is on Raw, I never really got to see a whole lot of him.maybe during PPV's and on days off. The fact that I am a college student and not a WWE superstar has plenty to do with it as well. I told my parents and my little brother what happened. My mom couldn't believe it because he was such a great guy and all. My brother is pretty mad at him and my dad didn't say anything, he just had that look which plenty annoyed me. He still isn't talking to me and for what reason, I'm not sure. It doesn't bother me so much though, because I'm closer to my mother than I am to my father. I guess it's a mother daughter thing. Anyway, Shane gave me a tour of the house after I got finished with my unpacking. I decided to leave my other things in the box. Shane offered to help hang up my pictures and stuff.  
  
Amanda was in the kitchen going through the classifieds to look for a job. She had her degree in childcare so she looked for a preschool teaching job. "Good Morning." Shane said as he went towards the coffee maker. "Morning.I already made you a cup. Hope it's not to strong." Shane sat down and noticed me looking through the classifieds as he was looking through the papers. "How's the job search going?" He asked. "No luck so far. What's been going on with you lately," Amanda asked, putting down the paper and facing him, "We haven't really hung out or talked for a while." "Not a whole lot. I spent some time in California before going to Australia." "What did you do in Cali?" "I did a little shopping on Melrose and stuff. I also went to the playboy mansion." Shane said with a grin. "I hear things about the grotto. What did "you" do in there?" "Sorry babe, can't say." "Oh come on Shane! Please?" Amanda said. "You know Mandy, you could kill a man with those eyes." "Shane!!" "I've been sworn to secrecy.kind of. Babe, you know I would say but I can't." "I hate you Shane." "I know that and I love you too." Amanda stuck out her tough at him. "You're cute when you stick out your tongue." "Are you flirting with me?" "I know you like it." Shane said with a grin. Amanda stood up, smiled and said, "Get over yourself." Shane just laughed and said, "When do you want me to help you with your things?" Amanda turned and said, "Not until after lunch." "Alright."  
  
(Matt and Amy at Matt place)  
  
"How do you think Amanda and Shane are getting along at his house?" Matt asked. "I think they're getting along pretty good." "You know how Shane is practically smitten over Mandy?" Matt said. "Yeah." "Well, do you think that Mandy likes Shane too?" Amy thought about it and said, "Maybe..I mean it has been 2 months since she and John broke up, but then again, they were gonna get married so she might still be hurting. I know I'd be if I was in her shoes. Amanda's told me that being with John made her open her heart to him and she's never done that before. My guess is that she's still hurting deep down somewhere inside and she just doesn't know if she does have feelings for Shane." Matt thought about it and Amy was right. What she said made sense, then again, he's only a guy. (We all know how guys are when it comes to matters of the heart, don't we?)  
  
Amanda had just gotten out of the shower and as she changed, she couldn't help but think of Shane in his jockeys. Then again, she only acting on the usual female instinct. It's been 2 months since that whole incident with John and the break up. Even though she didn't like to show it, half of herself is still hurting. I mean she gave her virginity to him for cryin' out loud and she even opened up her heart even though she swore she wouldn't after the guy she dated before John. She thought John was the one for her. Boy was she ever wrong! Amanda was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the knocking on her door. "Mandy, you alright in there?" Amanda quickly snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Yeah, I'm fine." Great. Listen, I'm gonna go out to Matt's place. Amy wanted you to know that she's coming down here in a few. Okay?" Amanda opened the door and said, " Fine with me." 


	11. a bday party and a bracelet

(Matt and Shane at Matt's place)  
  
"How is Mandy adjusting to the living arrangements?" Matt asked. "She's seems to be happy and that's important to me." "Shane, as your best friend I want to give you a piece of advice." "What's that?" Shane asked, taking a sip of his drink. "Don't rush into it." "What are you talking about?" "Shane, don't play stupid with me, alright. Amy and I know about your big crush on Amanda. All I'm saying is that to take it easy. Don't tell her right off the bat. It hasn't been that long since her break-up with John. She might still be hurting." Matt said. "Amanda doesn't seem like it to me." "If she is hurting, do you actually think that she'll tell you or me for instance. It's a female thing.one of so many mysteries about the female speices that we don't know." Matt began, "For instance, I always know when Amy gets her period." Shane just looked at him like he was crazy. ""How's that?" "She gets into full blown bitch mood four days before. I don't like it." "Then why don't you tell her to cut it out?" Shane asked. "Because she'll kick my ass from here to the high heavens." Shane chuckled after Matt's answer. "Anyway," Matt started, "Does Amanda have any clue that you have a crush on her?" "No, well at least I don't think so. I haven't lead her on or anything. I have to help Amanda hang some more of her pictures in her room. She was looking in the classifieds when I woke up, but as far as she tells me, she hasn't had any luck." Just then Matt had an idea. Shane has been his friend for so long, so he could already tell. "When is her birthday?" Matt asked. "May 29. 3 months from now. Why?" Matt told Shane what he was thinking and they started to plan.  
  
(Amy and Amanda at Shane's place)  
  
Amanda had just finished telling Amy that she is still hurting deep down inside and all that. Amy just listened contently. "It still hurts Ames. You know what I mean?" "Yeah, I understand what you mean Mandy. As harsh as this may sound and I'm sorry if it does, you have to let that go. I mean, it'll hurt for a while, but that shouldn't stop you from living your life or finding another man for that matter. Which brings me to a question that I've been dying to ask since you moved in with Shane." "Okay, go ahead." "Do you have any feelings for Shane?" As soon as she finished asking the question, she noticed a slight blush on Amanda's face. "You like him don't you," Amy smiled, pointing, "You blushed as soon as I asked you!" "I don't know if I have any feelings for him, he's hot though. Did I mention that this morning his came down only wearing his jockeys and.." "And you couldn't help yourself, so you looked." Amy finished her sentence with a smile. Then Amy started again, "So is it safe to say that you are developing a little crush on him?" "Yeah, I guess. I mean John did hurt me, but from now on I'm just gonna leave the past in the past and move on." Amanda said. "Thatta girl!!" Amy said grinning. "Sorry to cut this short Mandy, but I have to get going and...Shane is here." Amy said. "Alright, thanks for coming." "Anytime girl. Seeya."  
  
(Shane and Amanda in Amanda's room)  
  
Shane was helping Amanda hang up pictures of her family and friends on the wall. He stepped off the step ladder after they were done. "You're close to all your friends and family, aren't you?" Shane said. "Yeah, I am. I'm a very family-oriented person. They mean a lot to me." Amanda said looking down at the floor. Shane walked over to her and said, "What is it? It's your father, isn't it?" Amanda just nodded. She felt a single tear drop from her face. Shane tilted her face to face his. "I know my dad and I don't have as close as a relationship as I do with my mom and I probably never will, it's just that fact that he's there. You know." Amanda started to cry. Shane put his arm around her and let her cry. (Shane's perspective) How can a father be so shallow and totally ignore the only daughter he has? I remember Amy telling me all about this. I'll kill myself before I EVER treat any of my future children like that. Hopefully, this whole thing will be over soon.  
  
(2 and ½ months later)  
  
Matt and Shane walked with Vince after their meeting. "Thanks a lot Vince," Shane said, "This'll make her really happy." "Happy that I could help. And guys?" Vince said. "Yes?" Shane said. "I know she's turning 21 and all but don't get her drunk, okay. I don't know her that well, but I've heard stories. If you guys are taking her out, look after her okay?" "I'll be there with all of them Vince," Shawn said, "and you know me." Vince chuckled and said. "of course."  
  
Amanda's birthday landed on a PPV, so everyone that she knew from Smackdown and RAW gathered in the catering room. "Where's Ashley?" Trish asked. "Who's she?" Shane Macmahon asked. "Mandy's best friend." "I'm right here. Sorry I'm late." Ashley said as she walked in. "Guys, she's coming!" Paul Levesque said. He shut off the lights in the room and everyone stood there in the darkness until Rena came in with Amanda and turned on the lights. "Rena, why is it so dark in here anyway?" Rena turned on the lights and then everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" "How did you guys do this without me knowing?" Amanda smiled. "It's our little secret." Shane said as he handed her his gift. "Happy birthday hun." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't you want cake first?" Amanda asked. "Yeah, but I want you to open up what I got you." "Okay." Amanda ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box. She couldn't believe it! It was an emerald bracelet(my birthstone)! "Shane, it's so beautiful." "Glad you like it Mandy." Shane said as he put it on her. (15 minutes later) The party had to end because they all had to get ready for the PPV, but Matt and Shane didn't budge. "Amanda come here for a minute. Vince wants to tell you something." Matt said. "Okay." Amanda said as she walked toward the 3 men. "Amanda, Matt and Shane came up with the idea that you be The Hurricane's valet. We're going to bring you on as his girlfriend." Amanda was speechless. Finally she said, "Alright."  
  
"Man, why don't you just ask her out already?" Kevin Nash asked. "I don't even know if she likes me. I don't want to make an ass out of myself if she doesn't." Shane said. "Well, think about this," Jason(Christian) said, "If it turns out that she does like you and she asks you out first, then you'll feel like an idiot for not making the first move." Shane had to admit that his friend did have a point. He had to ask her out. "Okay fine. I'm going out now anyway. I might as well ask her." Shane said as he walked out of the locker room.  
  
Amanda was just finished talking to Paul Levesque when Shane came up to her. "Hey Mandy, mind if I talk to you for a second?" "No problem, come and sit next to me." Shane sat down and said, "Do you wanna go and have dinner sometime and maybe a movie?" Amanda smiled, "Shane, are you asking me on a date?" "Yeah, trying to." "Why do you sound so nervous, it's just me." "I'm not sure. So what do you say?" 


	12. hidden rage and girly talk

"This could be fun," Amanda thought to herself, "And I do like him." Amanda faced Shane and said, "Sure." She noticed the smile on Shane's face as he said, "Great, how about tonight after the PPV?" "Great, but are you sure that you won't be tired?" "Nah, I'll be fine and plus," Shane said, "It's your birthday." "Boy," Amanda thought to herself, "This is going to be interesting."  
  
Meanwhile in the locker room, John overheard that Shane has the hots for Amanda and he remembered overhearing Rena and Amy in the catering room that she likes Shane also. John did not like it. He still had feelings for Amanda and the fact that Shane and Amanda seemed to be getting closer is not appealing to him. Just then Matt, walked into the lockerroom. "Matt, let me talk to you for a minute." Matt looked at John with hatred in his eyes. Since Amanda has been traveling on the road, he has considered her to be a sister to him, even though back then, she didn't work for the WWE. He loved her like a sister. Matt couldn't even stand to look at him, so he turned away. Shannon noticed this and said, "John, if this has anything to do with Mandy, then just leave it alone. Mandy is like a sister to Matt and right now, he can't even stand the sight of you. If I were you, I'd leave him alone before he blows a gasket." John stood up and then everyone in the locker room stopped what they were doing to witness what they think is about to go down. "Matt," John said, "I want to talk to you about Amanda." Matt faced John from where he was and said, "There is NOTHING to talk about John! You cheated on Amanda 4 months before you were supposed to get married. She is OVER you, so move on." Then with that said, Matt walked out of the locker room. Kevin looked at John and he was shocked. He didn't know Amanda that well, but from what he could tell, she seemed to be a very nice person. He decided to not say anything, because he didn't know the whole story and everything. He thought it best to keep his current thoughts to himself. Kevin just shook his head and walked out to stretch.  
  
Amanda had to go with Stephanie to help her go over what to do. They all decided that she would make her debut tonight! Amanda had been a big fan of wrestling since 1989 and she never, ever dreamed, or even thought for that matter, that she would work for the WWE! As Stephanie was going over things with Amanda, Paul Levesque came in. "Hey love dove." He said to Stephanie, kissing her. "Hey." Stephanie said back. "You to are lovesick puppies." Amanda said. "Oh come on Mandy," Paul started, "You're just saying that because you can't be lovesick puppies with Shane." "What are you talking about Paul?" Amanda said in surprise. Stephanie nodded and said, "He's right Mandy. Whenever you and Shane talk and look at each other, people can see the chemistry. It's so obvious!" "So Shane asked me on a date for after the show tonight, it doesn't mean we're gonna be a couple." Amanda said. "Wait a minute, run that by me one more time..he asked you out?!" Stephanie said with a grin. "I'll just let you 2 ladies talk amongst yourselves. Standing here and listening to girl talk is something I could never stand. Seeya." When he left, Stephanie faced me. "When did all this happen?" "After I was chatting with Paul, Shane came and asked me to dinner and maybe a movie." "I'm definitely gonna help you get ready!" "Steph, this is just a date, not a formal, fancy dinner." "Oh come one Amanda," Stephanie said, "I'm the youngest in the family and I don't have any younger siblings! It'll be fun, pleeeeeease!" Amanda had to giggle because she never thought she'd see the day when Stephanie Marie Machmahon would beg. "Okay, you can help." "This is gonna be fun!"  
  
Shane was just done stretching when Vince came to him. "Hi Vince, what can I do for you?" "Just wanna let you know that Amanda is going to come out and make her debut with you tonight. Stephanie is with her right now, going through the things that she has to and then she'll be at make-up and hair while she's waiting for you." "Alright, thanks." "No problem. Good Luck tonight." With that Vince left and Shane continued to stretch. 


	13. the date!

Stephanie was in Amanda's room, helping her get ready. She hated John for what he did to Mandy, but she just kept her personal opinions to herself. Amanda walked out of the bathroom wearing a long black skirt that had a slit in the back and she had on a red thin strap top. Normally she wouldn't wear it going out, but it was humid out so she just put it on. "You look great Mandy!" Stephanie said, getting up to do her hair and make- up. She knew that Amanda could've just done it herself, but Amanda agreed to let Stephanie help her.  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK * Stephanie answered the door while Amanda put on her  
shoes. "Hey Shane." "Hey Steph, is Mandy there?" "Hi Shane." Amanda  
said, standing behind Stephanie. "Wow!" Shane thought, "Amanda looks so  
good!" Shane immediately snapped out of his thoughts and said, "You  
ready babe?" "Yep!" Amanda smiled. Stephanie gently nudged Amanda arm  
and said, "Go on and have a good time Mandy. You deserve it." "Thanks  
Steph," Amanda began, "Just let yourself out whenever you want. I got my  
card key, so you don't have to wait up." "Alright. Have fun."  
Stephanie said. When Shane and Amanda were far enough down the hall, she  
nodded and smiled. Then she stepped back in the room and shut everything  
off before going next door to her and Paul's room through the adjoining  
door  
  
(John and Sean's room)  
  
John looked out the window as Shane opened the passanger side door for  
Amanda and then getting inside himself. Sean noticed John looking out the  
window with a look on his face. He sat down at the edge of his bed and  
asked, "Hey man, what's up?" John turned away from the window and sat on  
a chair that was nearby. "Nothing Sean," he began, "It's about Amanda."  
Sean rolled his eyes. "Not this again!" He thought. John has been  
talking about it since she dumped him. In Sean's opinion, he got exactly  
what he deserved. He got caught in the act. "Amanda's obviously moved on  
with her life, John," Sean started, "You should too." "IT'S NOT THAT  
SIMPLE!!" John suddenly realized that he snapped. "Sorry man." Sean  
waved it off, "It's cool." "I just found out from Matt in the locker  
room that Amanda wants nothing to do with me. She can't even stand the  
sight of me." John said. "John," Sean said, "Can you really blame her  
for feeling the way she does? I mean, you guys would've probably been  
married by now had you now fucked it up by locking lips with that chick,  
WILLINGLY!!" Sean then added, "You're lucky Shane hasn't found you yet.  
Remember that Vince is Amanda's godfather." "What's that gotta do with  
anything?" John asked. "Have you been living under a rock?! I was  
talking to Shane Macmahon in the catering area today and according to him  
Stephanie just told him what you did some months ago. You know damn well  
that Amanda considers Shane to be the older brother she's never had."  
John interrupted, "In other words, I better watch my back." "DING DING  
DING..tell him what he's won Johnny!" "If he wants my head then how come  
he didn't do anything about it before?" "He was busy up at Stamford and  
like I said, he JUST heard about it."  
  
(The date)  
"Did I tell you that you look great tonight?" Shane said, before opening  
his menu. "Yes you did. The first time was when we got in the car and the  
second time was when we got out of the car. Thanks." Amanda said,  
smiling. They looked at the menus and decided on what they wanted to have  
and afterwards, the placed their menus on the table. "Good evening," The  
waiter said, "My name is Brian and I'll be your waiter for the evening.  
Can I start you off with something to drink?" "I'll just have a beer  
please." Shane said. "And you ma'am?" "Just give me a fuzzy navel" "Can  
I see an ID from the both of you please?" Shane and Amanda pulled out  
their ID cards. The waiter gave the cards back to them and said, "Would  
you like to order your food or do you need a few minutes." "We'd like to  
order." Shane said. "Okay." Shane signaled for Amanda go first. "I'll  
have the seafood alfreado." "And you sir?" "Give me the Steak please."  
Shane said. "That comes with a choice of either mashed potatoes or a  
baked potato." The waiter said. "Baked." When the waiter left Shane  
said, "You know babe, I have to be honest. I was nervous about asking you  
on a date." Amanda smiled and said, "The shane helms that runs around in  
a superhero costume and green dye on the top of his head was nervous  
about asking me out?" They both chuckled and Amanda said, "Seriously  
though, why were you nervous? It's just me." "Well-I-uh.it's just-."  
Shane was speechless. "Should I tell her that I've had a crush on her for  
the longest time?" He thought to himself. "Please say what I hope you  
going to say!" Amanda thought to herself. Amanda likes Shane a lot. It  
only started a few weeks before she found John cheating on her. "Shane,"  
Amanda said, "Just spill it. Whatever it is I promised that I won't get  
mad at you." Shane smiled. "No Amanda, it's nothing like that. I like  
you..a lot." Shane exhaled after that. At least he go it out. Amanda was  
surprised, even though intuition told her that it would probably happen.  
"Shane, I have something to confess." Shane looked at her. He just hope  
that he liked her too. He didn't know whether or not he was going to  
handle it if she didn't feel the same way. "What's that?" "Shane, I like  
you too."  
  
(On Raw, in the divas locker room)  
  
"I am so happy for you girl!" Victoria said. Trish agreed, "If you ask  
me, it's about time. Shane's been telling me and Amy about you so much  
that we wanted to hit him." Amy nodded. Just then the door opened. It was  
Shane Macmahon with his hands over his eyes. "Is everyone decent in  
here?" "Yeah, it's cool." Amy said. Shane put his hand down and said,  
"Mind if I steal Amanda from you for a second?" Amanda got up and said  
bye to the divas as she walked out of the locker room.  
  
"What's up Shane." Amanda said. "Steph told me the other day about what  
happened between you and John." "Shane, before you ask, I'm fine. I'm  
over John and I'm moving on, but according to Matt, he's not over me."  
"'s great that you're moving on. As for Cena, don't worry about him. I  
talked to Sean O Haire in the catering area before the PPV and he passed  
on a message for me." Amanda eyed him suspiciously, "What are you  
talking about?" "If he decides to mess with you, then I'll mess with  
him." "Shane, aren't you a little old of high school behavior?" "Yeah I  
know, but you're like a second little sister to me Mandy." Shane said.  
Then he got into business mode. "The real reason why I wanted see you was  
because you did a great job at the PPV!" "Thanks."  
  
Shane and Amanda were supposed to be doing a little promo, so they had to  
get ready. Shane knew what he wanted to say and so did Amanda. The only  
thing they were told to do was to kiss and the rest would be up to them.  
  
(The promo)  
"Hey Hurricane." Mandy said. "Yes citizen Mandy." "I want to thank you  
for saving me from getting attacked last night." "It was no problem  
citizen Mandy." "Just call me Mandy, Hurricane. You can drop the  
citizen." "Alright then." "Okay..I guess I'll go now." Amanda said as  
she turned around to walk away. Just then The Hurricane turned her around  
and kissed her! Even though they were told to kiss, they couldn't help  
it. They both so much for each other! Amanda was so mezmorized in his  
kiss that he opened her mouth slightly and Shane's tongue entered her  
mouth. They released their kiss 5 minutes after commercial break.  
Amanda was breathless and speechless! She felt so much passion in the  
kiss. It obviously went waaaaaaaaaaayyyyy beyond what was SUPPOSED to  
happen! Shane took off his Hurricane mask, walked closed to Amanda and  
placed his hand on her cheek. Shane looked at Amanda's eyes and could  
see nothing but love. He was happy because he felt the same way she did.  
"I think I'm falling for you Amanda." Shane said, in a low tone. Amanda  
threw all caution out the window when she said, "I think I'm falling for  
you too Shane." 


	14. after the kiss

(Paul and Stephanie watching from his locker room)  
  
"That kiss was waaaaaaaaayyyyyyy beyond what was supposed to happen." Paul said. Stephanie just smiled. "Maybe now they'll just go ahead and date each other." She thought. Paul noticed her smile and said, "You knew this was gonna happen, didn't you?" "Yeah." Paul just chuckled as they both watched the rest of RAW.  
  
After they admitted their feelings for each other, Shane and Amanda parted ways so that Shane could shower and change. Amanda told him that she'd be in the divas locker room and to come get her when he was done.  
  
When Amanda entered the locker room, Victoria was the first to congratulate her. "I knew you had it in you Mandy!" She hugged her. The rest of the divas congratulated her.  
  
Meanwhile in the men's locker room all the guys had basically told him that they could see through that and they also said that it was about time. Shane Macmahon approached him. Everyone knew that he loved Amanda like she was part of the family, so Shane Helms felt butterflies in his stomach as Shane Macmahon approached him. "Helms, although I don't entirely like you dating Amanda because of what she's been through with Cena, I am happy. You seem like a nice guy and I trust you with Mandy. But if I hear that you hurt her in any way, then I'll hurt you." "Okay, and for the record, I would never do that to her. I would never hurt her, ever."  
  
(John Cena and Sean O Haire in the hotel room, in another city)  
  
Sean saw right through that kiss between Amanda and Shane and he felt that John did too. Sean was happy for her, she deserved to be happy after what John did to her some months ago. he decided to keep it to himself though. "I can't believe it!" John exclaimed. Amanda and Shane had kissed each other far beyond what he thought she should. "Hey man, you guys aren't together anymore and she's not property. There are other women, ya know." Sean stated. John had to admit that his friend did have a point. He suddenly realized that he had been acting possessive and obsessed since the break up. John stood up and went to walk out the door. "Where you going?" Sean asked. "I need a walk to clear my mind." Then John shut the door as he walked out.  
  
Walking outside in the cool air, he suddenly realized that ever since the break-up, he had been acting like an obsessed freak! Sean did have a way of getting things through to him, John had to admit. He blamed the whole thing on himself. It was his fault that they're not together anymore. He was the one with Sheila, his high school ex, not her. "Thinking about how much of an idiot you've been?" John turned around to see Matt Hardy standing behind him. "Yeah, pretty much. I just can't believe how much of a monster I've become since the break-up, that's all." Matt stepped forward and said, "It's a good thing you saw that before you lost control. Listen, I want to apologize for those times that I blew up at you." "It's alright Matt. I understand why." Matt continued, "It's just that she is like a sister to me a Jeff. I won't lie. When she told me exactly what happened, I wanted to beat the living piss out of you." "Is she happy?" John asked. "Yes. She's very happy. I just talked to her a few minutes ago on the phone and she said that her and Shane are dating." "That's all that matters than I guess." John said slightly disappointed. He was hoping that Matt would catch it, but he did. "It'll heal over time John, don't worry." "Thanks man, it means a lot." 


	15. forgiveness, healing and new frienships

(During the next PPV)  
  
After the, now, infamous kiss between Shane and Amanda they called it official. No doubting that they seemed happy. Though Amanda was with Shane, she was careful not to go fast in the relationship. She couldn't risk getting hurt again.  
  
John was watching the monitor as Shane and Amanda were in the ring celebrating his win. The talk with Matt helped him to learn to let go. Amanda's happiness was all that mattered to him. Whether it was with him wasn't the question. He knew inside that he had to let her go. It still hurt him to see Amanda with someone other than himself, but for the most part John was happy that Amanda was happy. Sean did have a point though; if he didn't screw everything up, then they'd still be together. No one was to blame but himself and as hard headed as he can be, that fact was made.  
  
Shane and Amanda came back through the curtain. "You did great out there Shane!" Amanda told him. "You didn't do so bad yourself baby." Shane said as they shared a kiss. He pulled away and said, "I'm gonna go and shower before we go out. "Alright. See you later." They kissed one last time before parting ways.  
  
Amanda just got off her phone when she heard someone behind her. She turned around. "Amanda, we have to talk." "John, if you're here to get me back then forget it. Okay?" "That's not why I want to talk you." "Then why?" Amanda said expressionless. She didn't know why John would want to talk to her. John pulled a chair and said, "I wanna talk to you because I wanna try and make peace with you. I had a long talk with Matt after watching you kiss Shane on RAW. He made me realize that I need to let you go and move on. I won't lie to you. At first, the thought of you with anyone else killed me. Hearing and seeing you with Shane made me into this obsessive, monster...kind of like the jealous ex-boyfriend type person." "John, I." John stopped her. "Please, just listen." Amanda nodded and John continued, "After the kiss I was angry. Sean set me straight and told me that you've moved on and that I should too. It was after what he said that I realized what an idiot I've been. I want to apologize for all that and I hope that we can still be friends."  
  
Amanda took a few minutes to let his words sink in before she said anything back to him. "John, I appreciate your honesty and I also appreciate the fact that you've come to say what you had to say. I imagine that it's not easy. Now let me be honest with you. When I caught you kissing that other woman, I was mad at you. I trusted you and I put my guard down and seeing you with someone else just pissed me off! I would've done something to hurt you, but if I did, I'd only be stooping down to a level that I don't ever want to go to. I have moved on with my life and it's good that you are too. I admit that I liked what we had. Since that incident, it's made me really think about everything and I've come to the realization that, even though we loved each other and cared about each other, we were in reality, different. If we had gotten married, then it would blow up anyway. I think that this is best." Amanda paused. She watched for an expression on his face, but couldn't read him as well so she continued, "We can be friends, but you have to understand that you betrayed my trust and if you really want to be friends then you have to work damn hard to earn back my trust!"  
  
John fell silent, letting her words stick in his head. He understood perfectly what Amanda meant by earning her trust. After all, he was the moron, not her. John extended his hand and so did Amanda. They both shook hands with each other. "I'm glad that that's out of the way." John said." Amanda smiled, "Yeah." Just then Shane came over. John was on defense mode. "Chill man," Shane said, "I kinda overheard what happened. It's cool." John nodded his head. He stood up and faced Shane. "Treat her good, man. You've got a great woman by your side." "You got my word." Shane and John shook hands and John said, "I got a match. See ya guys."  
  
John was happy that Amanda was happy. In his eyes, she deserved it. Amanda hoped that John would find someone to make him happy. In her eyes, he was man enough to admit his wrong doings and he too deserved happiness.  
  
~Although not the fairy tale ending people expect, John and Amanda have moved on and both are happy.~ 


End file.
